Propriété privé
by Ayako Naomi
Summary: Harry Potter est perdu , tout les élèves ne l'approche plus , à part ses amis Gryffondors , visiblement , les autres craignait quelque chose. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le blond avait marqué Harry comme "sa propriété privé" FICTION ENFIN COMPLETE :D
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment-vous portez-vous en cet magnifique journée ?_**

**_« jette la carte d'où elle lisait » Voilà, les trucs habituels , c'est dit ! Sinon, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui ne parlent évidement que du DMHP ( oui, je suis accro, mais attention , le DMHP pas le HPDM ! (que les vrai yaoiste comprendront) ) et je remercie ma béta lectrice Sarah Phantomhive pour sonincroyable patience ! Bref , j'espère que vous allez aimé! _**

**_Disclaimer : Si Harry Potter m'appartenait , j'aurai fait un DMHP donc , non, tout appartient à la grande JKR ! (surprise surprise) _**

Dans la salle de bain des préfets, Draco frissonna d'impatience.

Bientôt, il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Maintenant que Voldemort était mort, plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'obtenir l'objet de toutes ses pensées.

Enfin, après toute cette patience, il pouvait enfin passer à l'acte.

Il écrasa une bulle.

Après toutes ces années, petit à petit, la haine s'était transformé en amour, enfin , du point de vue de Draco.

Il allait l'avoir, l'excitation bouillonnant en lui avait atteint un degré si haut que, toute personne passant par pur hasard aurait remarqué qu'il ne tenait plus en place .

Il écrasa une autre bulle.

Peut-être que l'amour qu'il portait n'était pas réciproque, mais Draco, lui, s'en fichait de cela, il allait arriver à son but, par n'importe quel moyen possible, foi de Malefoy.

Si ce n'était pas réciproque, il ferait en sorte que ça le devienne.

Draco lâcha un rire maléfique.

_Harry Potter était à lui. _

OOO Propriété privé OOO

Au dortoir de la salle commune des Gryffondor, un jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut.

Harry Potter s'ébouriffa les cheveux nerveusement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait de fuir tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

* * *

**_Des comms ? :3_**


	2. La bataille commence

_**Je suis de retour pour vous poster un chapitre tout droit sorti du four ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Comme on dit , le début est l'étape la plus dur.**_

_**Bref , bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Les trucs habituels...rien ne m'appartient...hélas, mais gardons espoir...**_

A l'instant où le sort de la mort avait touché Voldemort, tous surent à qui la victoire appartenait, l'armée de Dumbledore était sortit triomphant de cette guerre enfin fini.

Oui, parceque tout le monde avait cru que tout était fini, c'était terminé, la paix et la tranquillité régnait dans le monde.

Or, tout cela n'était qu'un chapitre dans la vie de Harry Potter, un chapitre intitulé « _les aventures du Survivant » _et il était grand temps d'en finir avec ce chapitre qui pouvait tenir dans 7 livres , ou 8 films.

Maintenant, le Survivant entame le chapitre 2 de sa vie, baptisé _«_ _la vie amoureuse d'Harry »_ et après avoir terminé cette étape, il pouvait vivre sa vie en paix avec son amoureux, loin des soucis, loin des problèmes.

Mais, naïf et innocent comme il est , Harry n'avait jamais eu une vrai relation amoureuse, bien sur, il avait eu Ginny, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas possible entre eux et avait rompu avant l'acte, ce qui fait qu'il était encore purement vierge.

La rousse s'était allé consoler dans les bras de Neville, pas jaloux pour deux sous, Harry était même content pour eux.

Le Survivant avait même construit un plan pour que Ron et Hermione se mettent ensemble, plan qui avait 100% réussi parceque, si Hermione attendait que Ron fasse le premier pas, elle risquait d'attendre encore longtemps.

Et c'est comme ça qu'Harry entamait sa septième année de Poudlard, en paix et sans soucis, enfin, pour le moment...

Tout avait commencé un magnifique 12 octobre , Harry n'aurait jamais cru que les événements tourneraient ainsi.

Ce jour là, en se levant, Harry crut que c'était une journée comme toutes les autres, ce n'était évidemment pas le cas et cela, il allait bientôt le découvrir...

-Allez Ron, lève-toi ! On va être en retard !

-Encore 5minutes...

Le Survivant soupira, il était déjà prêt depuis au moins 30 minutes, mais bon, il pouvait comprendre Ron, ils commençaient par potion...

C'est vrai quoi, comment ose t-on respirer en présence du grand professeur Rogue?! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

-Ron, réveille-toi !

-Mmmmmh...

Harry réfléchit, dans ces cas-là , il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : frapper là où ça fait mal. Non non ! N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses ! C'est vrai qu'Harry peut être sadique mais de là à aller frapper son meilleur pote là ou ça fait vraiment mal...il voulait dire mentalement...

-Hermione te trompe avec Seamus.

-Mmh..QUOI ?!

Le rouquin faillit tomber de son lit , mais se rattrapa de justesse en se rappelant que Seamus sortait avec Dean.

-Tu es réveillé ! Allez dépêche-toi, on a cours dans 10minutes !

Cette fois, le roux tomba réellement de son lit. Branché à une pile aux 120 volts, Ron prit une rapide douche, enfila son uniforme puis rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait patiemment dans leur salle commune.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, le silence se fit, touts les regards se dirigèrent vers le duo qui fronça les sourcils.

Harry sentit deux regards pesants sur lui, il tourna la tête et vit que Snape le regardait avec une aura meurtrière, disons...plus meurtrière que d'habitude.

Ill chercha le deuxième regard et vit, avec stupéfaction, que c'était Malefoy, mais contrairement à Snape, celui-ci le regardait d'une façon...étrange , pleine de désir et d'envies.

D'un pas hésitant, le Survivant avança jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors et s'y assit, suivi par Ron.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre puis la Grande Salle reprit ses bavardages habituels.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry à ses camarades alors qu'il prenait un toast.

Seamus et Dean se regardèrent, jetèrent un coup d'œil au survivant, puis se re-regardèrent et répondirent au même temps :

-Mais il ne se passe rien du tout !

Le Survivant leva un sourcil interrogateur à l'adresse d'Hermione qui haussa les épaules.

-Au fait Harry, Commença t-elle, tu as fini ton devoir de métamorphose ?

-On avait un devoir ? Demanda le roux.

La brune soupira.

-Bah oui , au fait , il était question de...

Déjà Harry n'écoutait plus, il était bien plus préoccupé par un certain blond qui le fixait sans arrêt, toujours avec cet air d'intense désir qui laissait frissonner le Survivant. Tout en pensant, Harry évitait de croiser son regard en baissant la tête.

_Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive aujourd'hui, il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Je rêve ou il vient de me regarder comme s'il voulait quelque chose? Je rêve probablement...et puis qu'est ce que Snape me veut ? Il n'arrête pas de me fixer avec...cet aura meurtrière...j'ai fait une gaffe sans le savoir..Oui, c'est fort probable, une bêtise tellement grave que Snape veut me tuer et que Malefoy en a perdu la tête. _

Voyons voir ce qui se passait chez Draco :

_Il est trop mignon quand il baisse la tête comme ça ! Je me demande à quoi il pense._

Il esquissa un sourire en se remémorant la scène ou il avait annoncé, haut et fort, à tout le monde que le Survivant était à lui, rien qu'à lui et quiconque s'en approcherait, il allait le avadakedavraliser sans aucune pitié. Après tout, c'était sa propriété privé.

Maintenant dans la tête de Snape :

_Mon filleul ! Avec cette pourriture de Potter ! Je n'y crois pas ! Je croyais pourtant que Draco avait un excellent gout ! Ce...ce Potter, il a tout gâché ! Tout est à cause de lui ! Peut-être qu'il a même jeté un sortilège à Draco..._

...Dans la tête de Dumbledore :

_Harry pourra enfin trouver son amour, il aura enfin cette force qu'il lui manquait, maintenant, il fait patienter et voir la tournure des événements...et qui sait, peut-être que ca rapprochera les maisons..._

Les pensées des élèves :

Du coté de Dumbledore : _L'amour rend aveugle, Aimer est un verbe : sans action, il n'est qu'un mot , le vrai amour ne se trouve pas , il se construit. , l'amour..._

Du coté de Snape : _Mais ce stupide Potter a fait perdre la tête à Malefoy, il lui a jeté un sortilège, ca ne peut pas autrement._

Bref, les élèves avaient plus ou moins accepté le fait que Draco était amoureux de Harry, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher trop près du Survivant, tout le monde sauf un garçon , Olivier Dubois était décidé de se battre pour son amoureux , l'annonce qu'avait fait Draco avant l'entrée de Harry avait fait en sorte qu'Olivier passe à l'action , il commencerait d'abord doucement , en lui frôlant la main , en lui proposant son aide...

Draco veut se battre ? Eh bien qu'il vient ! Olivier était certain qu'il gagnerait la bataille , après tout , il avait un avantage sur son adversaire : Il était à la même maison qu'Harry, contrairement à Malefoy qui était à Serpentard.

_Draco VS Olivier_

_Le gros lot: Harry _

_Qui va gagner?_

* * *

_** Voilà le chapitre 1 est fini ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ! **_

_**En passant , j'ai bossé toute la nuit pour faire ce chapi , en sachant que l'insipiration me vient que la nuit , elle bouffe probablement du chocolat la journée...**_

_**D'ailleurs , je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 2 va sortir...au pire la semaine prochaine ! Laissez-moi des petits reviews , ça fait toujours plaisir ( ils m'encouragent XD ) **_

_**Bref , à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ! **_


	3. AttendQuoi ?

Je suis de retour ! Après une semaine d'absence ! Mais bon , ce n'est pas si long , si ? ...Enfin bref , voilà un tout nouveau chapi ! Bonne lecture ! ( les RAR sont en bas )

Dans un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, Draco Malefoy déambulait dans un des couloirs de Poudlard.

Il réfléchissait à sa prochaine étape pour séduire Harry, d'après les gestes et les réactions du Survivant, le blond pouvait dire que l'amour qu'il portait était réciproque mais il n'en était pas sur...

Jusque-là, ses techniques de dragues nécessitait essentiellement à lui frôler parfois "accidentellement" les mains, se rencontraient "par hasard" dans un croisement de couloir, se mettre en partenaire avec lui lors des cours...

Mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça ne suffisait pas, il lui fallait plus, bien plus, il essayait à plusieurs reprise de réprimer son désir.

Pourtant, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, sentir ses lèvres contre les sienne, son corps se frotter contre celui de son amoureux.

Il en rêvait chaque nuit.

Mais la nuit disparaît, emportant avec elle les rêves érotiques du blond.

Il faut aussi préciser que Draco était plutôt méfiant, il y avait une personne qui voulait lui piquer SON Harry, cet Olivier jouait à un jeu dangereux...

A chaque fois qu'il croisait Harry, ce stupide capitaine de l'équipe était dans les parages, voulait être seul avec son amoureux, cet abruti d'Olivier l'en empêchait, ce Dubois lui tapait sur les nerfs...

Et la fois unique où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls , Harry et lui , c'était quand ils étaient tout les deux arrivé trop tôt pour le cours du professeur Rogue , pas de Olivier en vue , c'était sa chance !

Mais, au grand damn de Draco , ca s'était passé comme ça :

-Hey Potter , je...

-Depuis quand tu m'adresse la parole si gentiment Malefoy ?

_"Depuis que je suis amoureux de toi"_ Pensa le blond mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche était différent :

- Ecoute , comme on n'est les deux seuls qui sont assez con pour venir tôt en cours , j'aimerai occuper mon temps.

Après réflexion , Harry acquiesça puis Draco se mit à coté du Survivant , et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi , jusqu'à ce que...

-Dis moi Malefoy , tu penses quoi d'Olivier ?

A l'évocation de ce nom , Draco serra les dents en répondant :

-Pourquoi tu parle de cet abruti ?

Harry déposa sa tête sur la table , d'un air rêveur : -je sais pas...il m'accorde de l'attention ces derniers temps , trop d'attention même...je trouve ca...mignon..

Cette fois, c'était trop , Draco se leva brusquement en renversant sa chaise , ce qui fit sursauter le Survivant : -Eh bien t'as qu'à te déclarer ! Ce stupide Dubois , tu sais ce que j'en pense? C'est un parasite abruti stupidement Gryffondor voleur de petit-ami !

Et il sortit , laissant un Harry plus que confus derrière. Au même temps , le professeur Snape entra , suivi des élèves et de Ron et Hermione.

-Oh , je vois que Mr Potter nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, pour une fois qu'il n'est pas en retard.

Harry lui lança un regard noir , mais ne lui accorda pas trop d'importance, il était bien plus préoccupé par les paroles de Draco.

_"T'a qu'à te déclarer!...parasite voleur de petit ami!'_ _Se pourrait-il que Malefoy ai eu un petit-ami et que Olivier le lui a volé ? Il faut que je me renseigne_ _auprès d'Olivier_...et je vais aussi en profiter pour..." Harry pensa tout en rougissant.

OOOoooPropriété privéoooOOO

Draco sortit , furieux , une aura meurtrière l'entourait, ses pensées était dirigé vers une personne particulière...Dubois Olivier , il avait envie de le voir souffrir lentement , atrocement...

Devant le portrait , il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard , il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre.

Il libéra sa colère sur les meubles , déchirant les draps , cassant les étagères , renversant les fauteuils.

Quand il eut fini , il remetta tout en place d'un coup de baguette rageux et s'écroula sur son lit. Il repensa à Harry puis à...Olivier , aussitôt , une haine intense l'envahit. Il se jura de reprendre Harry des griffes de ce Gryffondors. Trop fatigué par ses réflexion , il s'endormit.

OOOoooPropriété privéoooOOO

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il avait dormi 2 heures.

Pas le moins du monde pressé, il se leva, toujours avec la pensée de récupérer SON Harry.

Avec détermination, il sortit pour aller prendre le repas dans la Grande Salle.

Quand il entra , un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle , n'y prêtant pas attention , il avança jusqu'à sa table, Blaise le regarda terrifié.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Demanda le blond , pas du tout d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes.

Son meilleur ami pointa du doigt e regarda terrifié :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Demanda le blond , pas d'humeur à jouer au devinettes.

Harry qui..embrassai Olivier...

Draco les regarda horrifié , puis se tourna vers Blaise dans l'espoir d'avoir un explication , ce dernier déclara :

-Harry sort avec Olivier.

_Olivier : 1 Draco : 0 _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Bon , rangez vos haches , vos bazooka , vos poison , vos pistolets et compagnies , je sais que vous m'en voulez d'avoir coupé là , et d'avoir fait qen sorte que Harry sorte avec Olivier mais croyez-moi , ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut blamer mais lui ! « pousse Draco »**

**Draco : Moi ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?**

**Tu n'a pas été assez rapide pour avoir Harry , enfin BREF , le bureau de plainte , c'est chez Draco ! Sinon , pour les reviews , c'est chez mou :p , dites moi comment vous avez trouvé ! **

**RAR** :

**PrincesseEternityss :** Alors on est pareille , je suis toujours fidèle à mon Harry dominé et mon Draco dominant ! J'espère que tu as aimé le chapi !

**The Monkey's Head** : Dabord , je tiens à te dire : super pseudo ! Sinon , merci pour les encouragements !

**Kirane66** : J'espère ne pas te decevoir !

**XavouMcmoys **: Merci pour les compliments ! Voilà , ta patience est récompensé !

**Bridgitt26 :** Merci ! Il faut avouer , moi aussi j'avais hate d'écrire la suite , tu te rend compte ? Ecrire tout en tremblant d'excitation XD je sais , je suis une malade mental...

**The Monkey's Head :** Yo , comme on se retrouve ! Merci pour les conseils , je tacherais d'écrire plus lentement ( 5min dans chaque mot , qu'est ce que t'en dit XD )

**Claire1663** : Hé je te vois avec ton bazooka ! Je sais , tu esperais que Draco gagnera , mais t'inquiete pas ! Ce n'est pas encore fini ! Le combat continue !

**Kirane66 :** Merci ! Contente que t'aime bien !

**Ankana87 **: Merci ! J'espere que t'aime bien !

**Mythra :** Oui oui calmons-nous , je suis sur que tu es étonné par la victoire d'Olivier XD Voilà donc le chapi 2 , ta patience est récompensé !

**Laulau456 :** Merci , ca me fait plaisir des reviews qui commencent comme ça XD Voilà donc la suite , dis moi ce que t'en pense ! Au passage , on a les meme gouts , un harry qui captent rien , j'adore XD

**Guest :** Tu es sur que tu te fiche de la ongueur , bon si tu le dis , le prochain chapitre sera composé d'un seul mot ! Ca te va ? XD tk , je ne dépasserai jamais le délai d'une semaine pour publier !

**Mlle Eternity** : Merci du compliment ! Voilà donc le chapi 2 , lache ton avis !

**En bref , ceci n'est qu'une manche , la bataille continue ! **


	4. Pourquoi ?

_**Me revoilà après ma très courte absence , je suis sur que ce chapitre va vous plaire , après tout moi j'en raffole ! Enfin bref , j'aimerai remercier ma beta-lectrice Sarah Phantomhive ! **_

_**Disclaimer : Je sais que personne ne m'appartient , pourquoi vous avez besoin de toujours me le rappeler !? Quel cruauté...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Après que Draco eut appris que Harry sortait avec ce stupide Dubois , il avait perdu son contrôle et avait agrippé Harry par le bras , l'obligeant à le suivre. Olivier voulut répliquer mais Draco lui lança un poing dans la figure ( en plein dans le mille ! ) .

-Non mais attend Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Ne lui répondant pas , ils sortirent de la Grande Salle , sous les élèves angoissé par la colère du prince de Serpentard, et les regards inquiets des amis du Survivant.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans un couloir , loin de la Salle , Draco le plaqua contre le mur , furieux :

-Mais pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ?!

D'un air étonné et confus , Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur ; d'un geste brusque , le blond l'embrassa , sauvagement , le Survivant écarquilla les yeux , puis , se laissa faire , agrippant la chemise de Draco , il ferma les yeux.

Le blond ,au comble du bonheur , lui déboutonna sa chemise , il rompit le baiser pour aller embrasser son cou.

Il monta jusqu'au oreille du brun où il chuchota:

-Ce Dubois, tu l'aime pas vraiment, n'est ce pas ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux , comment il le sait ? Le blond reprit :

-Pourquoi tu sors avec lui alors ?

Draco compris alors, et continua; -Ta gentillesse a encore pris le dessus, hein ?

Le brun baissa les yeux, se sentant coupable .Il commença donc,

-Je...

Lui coupant la parole, le blond écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Se décalant légèrement, Draco chuchota :

-Je m'en fous d'Olivier, la seule chose que je veux savoir c'est que ...Il marqua une légère pause...tu m'aime moi?

Rougissant, Harry détourna le regard :

-Eh bien , tu as beaucoup changé envers moi...Mais je...

Comme il ne continua pas la phrase, Draco l'encouragea :

-Tu ?

-Je...je ne sais pas !

Les larmes aux yeux , il poussa le blond et s'enfuit.

Draco se laissa glisser contre le mur, il y 'était presque !

Harry courut , il prononça le mot de passe devant la Grosse Dame puis entra , toujours en larmes , chemise ouverte.

Son petit-ami et ses deux meilleurs amis demandèrent ce qui se passait , très inquiet de l'état du brun , il sortit une excuse banal que , évidemment , personne ne crut.

Pour l'obliger à dire la vérité, Olivier lui empoigna le poignet et le rapprocha de son torse , Harry ferma les yeux , les larmes doublèrent en se rappelant , qu'i peine 5 minutes , il était dans cette position avec Draco...euh non , Malefoy !

A la grande surprise d'Olivier, de Ron et d'Hermione , Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte et courut jusqu'au dortoir.

Il le verrouilla d'un sort anti-Alohomora et, immédiatement , s'écroula dans son lit. Repensant à cette journée fort bizarre , d'abord , Snape qui ne lui avait enlevé aucun point , puis un Draco gentil et là , un baiser avec le blond alors qu'il sortait avec Olivier !

Il s'enfonça dans son oreiller ,...

le pire dans tout ca , c'est qu'il avait aimé le baiser , non , il avait carrément adoré ! La sensation des lèvres de Draco contre les siennes , leur corps moulant parfaitement ensemble , les caresses du blond , lui déboutonnant sa chemise...

Il lâcha un gémissement...A présent , c'est sur , Dr...Malefoy est amoureux de moi..mais bon sang , je sors avec Olivier ! A propos de lui , je devrais pas lui dire...ni à personne d'autres d'ailleurs , on va faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé , oui , c'est le mieux à faire...

Après un moment de réflexion, la fatigue l'envahit et il s'endormit...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ouvrit les yeux , presque immédiatement , il entendit Ron ronflait dans son lit.

Il se leva en s'ébouriffant les cheveux , le roux l'avait probablement vu endormi et ne voulait pas le réveiller.

D'un bâillement, il sortit de la salle commune, une petite promenade nocturne lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il monta les escaliers mais ne vit pas la marche qui manquait, il tomba , instinctivement , il ferma les yeux.

Etrangement , le choc ne vint pas , mais à la place , il était allongé contre un truc doux et chaud. Truc qui bougea et se mit en position assise , Harry toujours contre son torse.

: Le brun ouvrit les yeux et vit, avec surprise, qu'il était sur les genoux de Draco , il voulut se levait mais le blond l'en empêchait.

-Dr..Draco , qu'...qu'est ce que tu..tu fais là ? Demanda t-il en rougissant.

Le Serpentard afficha un sourire en coin , Harry l'appelait par son prénom , c'est déjà ça...

Se rendant compte de la position qu'il était avec le blond , Harry rougit et voulut se lever , mais Draco l'en empêcha en l'attirant contre son torse.

-Je...je..me baladais , c'est tout.. Répondit le Survivant rouge foncé.

Pourtant , tu sais très bien que c'est interdit. Déclara Draco , un sourire en coin.

Harry baissa la tête , puis se remémora de ce qui s'était passé entre lui cet après-midi , il demanda alors :

-Draco , pourquoi tu était en colère lorsque tu as vu que je sortais avec Olivier ?

Le blond soupira, quand est ce que son Harry va arrêter de devenir si innocent et comprendre enfin qu'il était amoureux !?

-Ecoute , tu veux vraiment savoir ? Réplique le Serpentard , une idée en tête.

Harry hocha la tête , curieux. Et avant même de se rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé , il sentit deux bout de lèvre se coller sensuellement contre les siennes, Draco l'embrassait...

_Olivier : 1 Draco : 1 _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Voilà ! J' espère que vous aimez la suite ! A vrai dire , j'avais réellement besoin de ce chapitre pour que je supporte les scènes d'Olivier , oui oui , j'adore trop ce chapitre ! **_

_**Et voilà , Draco a un point , j'espère que tout le monde est content de ce chapi !**_

_**Certains d'entre vous diraient : « Waw , elle a publié si vite » oui parceque juste quand j'ai publié le chapitre 2 avant-hier , j'ai senti que j'avais besoin de la suite ,alors je suis resté tard la nuit à écrire en tremblant d'excitation avec la musique à fond( non je ne suis pas folle , c'est vous qui etes normaux ) D'ailleurs , je crois que les voisins ne sont pas content , enfin je suppose parcequ'ils m'ont envoyé une lettre où y a écrit « Crève »...**_

_**Enfin bref , les RAR , je l'ai fait dans le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Lachez moi une ptite review , ca fait toujours autant plaisir ! **_


	5. Maladevraiment ?

Le lendemain , Harry se réveilla , encore plus confus qu'hier.

Après que Draco l'eut...embrassé , il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à réfléchir.

D'un bâillement , il se prépara puis descendit à la salle commune , dès lors , il fut bombardé de questions par ses amis et son petit-ami.

-Harry , pourquoi tu pleurais hier ? ( Hermione)

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? ( Olivier)

-Mec , dans quoi tu t'es fourré ? ( Celui qui reste )

Ne voulant pas les inquiéter davantage , Harry afficha un faux sourire , qui les rassura en quelque sorte.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas , il ne s'est rien passé.

-Mais... Répliqua Hermione.

-Juste oubliez , c'est pas si grave que ça.

Un peu hésitants , les trois amis finirent par céder .

-Allez venez , j'ai faim moi !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle , Harry essaya de mettre un peu d'ambiance , mais ça se voyait qu'il n'était pas en forme , plus pale que d'habitude , ses joues rouges , il avait un léger mal de tête qu'il ignora.

Arrivé devant la Grande Salle , le brun marqua un moment d'hésitation avant d'ouvrir la porte , il avait décidé hier son choix , mais il n'était pas encore prêt...

-Harry , ca va ? Demanda Ron.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées , ce qui provoqua au passage un mal de tête , d'un air déterminé , il ouvrit la porte.

Aussitôt , le brouhaha habituel s'éleva des nausées envahirent le Survivant , néanmoins , il fit mine que tout allait bien.

Olivier mit ses mains autour de sa taille , le brun se laissant aller dans ses bras , il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses forces le quittaient il n'avait envie que d'une chose : Dormir.

Draco les observa , fronçant les sourcils : _Harry semble mal à l'aise, c'est peut-être mon imagination parceque Dubois , Granger et Weasley ne parait pas contrarier , à moins qu'il était malade et qu'il n'avait rien dit à ses amis, maintenant que j'y pense, il est pale et tout rouge. _Pensa t-il.

-...et c'est comme ca que ca s'est fini ! Draco toi tu ferais la même chose ? Demanda Pansy.

-Hein ? Ah oui oui , je ferais ca. Déclara t-il meme s'il n'avait rien écouté.

Dans la table des Gryffondors , Harry souffrait de plus en plus , les bavardages de ses amis lui provoquaient un immense ma de tête, et il avait chaud , très chaud , des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front. Il essaya de boire de l'eau mais sa main tremblait tellement qu'il en renversa sur lui. Le brun sursauta , c'était...froid...

N'y tenant plus, il ferma es yeux et s'évanouit , tombant à terre. Le verre qu'il tenait se fracassa dans un bruit assourdissant aussitôt , la Grande salle tomba dans un silence de plomb.

Macgonall se leva , inquiète , elle voulait aller rejoindre son élève mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha d'un mouvement de main , le vieil homme affichait un de ces sourires 'je-sais-tout » dont lui seul détient le secret.

Ce fut Draco qui réagit le premier , se précipitant vers son futur amant. Il s'accroupit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras , lui touchant le front :

-C'est chaud. Murmura t-il.

Il posa la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux et fit apparaître une serviette trompée de nulle part , le posant délicatement sur son front.

Pendant ce temps là , les élèves étaient...on s'en fout des élèves ! Sortant de sa stupéfaction , Olivier réagit enfin en donnant un coup de poing au blond et lui arrachant son petit-ami des bras.

-Non mais t'es fou ! Tu vois pas qu'il a besoin de soin ! Cria le Serpentard.

-Eh bien je m'en occupe , c'est MON petit-ami je te signale.

-Ton petit-ami ?! Laisse-moi rire , tu ne t'es meme pas aperçu qu'il était malade !

-C'est parceque...

-Et encore ! Il ne t'aime meme pas ! Ce n'est que sa gentillesse avec qui tu sors ! Met-toi bien ca dans ton crane vide , meme si c'est TON petit-ami , c'est toujours MA propriété privé.

Olivier se tut, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Draco reprit son amoureux dans se bras , jetant un coup d'œil à son visage , il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre , après un moment de réflexion , le blond s'exclama haut et fort , de façon que tout le monde l'entend.

-Qui ?

Personne ne répondit, certains froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension , d'autres lancèrent des regards interrogateurs parmi cette foule d'élèves , une Serpentard essayait de se faire le plus petit possible. , ce que Draco remarqua.

Posant Harry sur le sol , il s'approcha de la jeune fille.

-Toi là ! Dit-il en la désignant. Tu es une sixième année , n'est ce pas ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Jessie. Répondit-elle sans hésiter , elle se leva.

-Eh bien , Jessie , c'est toi la responsable de tout cela , non ?

-Je...

-Pourquoi ? L'interrompit-il. Pourquoi tu lui as donné ce poison ? Il t'as rien fait !

Furieuse , la Serpentard cria :

-Tout simplement parceque je t'ai toujours aimé ! J'ai toujours fait n'importe quoi pour toi ! Mais évidemment , Monsieur Draco-je-suis-la-perfection-incarné-Malefoy ne s'était rendu compte de rien ! Alors , pour me faire remarquer , j'avais prévu de faire encore plus d'effort , mais lorsque tu avais annoncé que Potter était à toi , tout mes espoirs s'étaient effondré , ce Potter avait gâché en une seconde tout ce que j'ai construit en 3 ans !

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, Draco , pas le moins du monde touché , lui répondit :

-Tu sais , si ça peut te consoler , je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Toujours en larmes , Jessie sourit d'une façon...inquiétante.

-Ce n'est pas grave , mais si tu n'es pas à moi , tu ne seras à personne d'autres , Potter va bientôt arrêter de respirer , puis va crever asphyxié.

Choqué , Draco l'agrippa par le col :

-Si tu ne me donne pas l'antidote , ce sera toi qui va bientôt crever.

Pendant ce temps là , Ron et Hermione s'était accroupi à coté de Harry , ils sentirent , effectivement , que le Survivant avait arrêté de respirer.

-Mais, cette fille est complètement dingo ma parole ! S'exclama le roux.

Hermione le regarda d'une façon inquiétante, elle déclara :

-_**Il ne fait jamais sous-estimer une fan-girl. **_

Perdant sa patience déjà très mince, Draco gifla la fille.

.L'Antidote.

L'aura démoniaque qui s'échappait de lui terrifia tout les élèves. Effrayée, Jessie lui tendit un petit flacon.

Le blond le fit avaler à son futur amant.

Aussitôt , la respiration du Survivant revint à la normal , rassuré , Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et sortit en déclarant qu'il l'emmenait à l'infirmerie" Arrivé à sa destination , le blond allongea Harry sur un des nombreux lit blancs , il restèrent comme ça un bon moment , Harry endormi et Draco lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Il s'approcha de lui, un sourire niais sur le visage. L'observant, les yeux du blond tombèrent nez-à-nez avec ces lèvres pulpeuse rose pâles.

Il se morda les lèvres._ Il dort profondément, pas vrai .. ? Alors autant en profiter, _se dit-il un sourire en coin.

Se rapprochant une nouvelle fois de son visage, Il releva légèrement son menton d'un doigt, déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Après un moment dans cette position , Draco écarquilla les yeux en croisant le regard vert émeraude de son futur amant , il s'écarta alors , curieux de comment va réagir son amoureux.

Le blond ferma les yeux , attendant une réaction quelconque , après un petit moment, il sentit deux petite bout de chair rose se poser délicatement sur ses lèvres : Harry s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Un baiser long et passionnant s'ensuivit alors.

N'y tenant plus , Draco poussa Harry sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui, celui-ci se laissa faire. Le blond lui déboutonna sa chemise , tout en l'embrassant , ce qui arracha des petits gémissement du brun.

Se retirant des lèvres de son désormais-petit-ami , Draco murmura :

-Ce Dubois , il n'avait depuis le début aucune chance contre moi.

Harry rigola puis , poussant le blond de façon qu'il soit au-dessus de lui , il s'exclama :

-A cause de toi , j'ai failli mourir.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Répliqua le Serpentard.

-Tu as également presque tué cette fille.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Déclara le blond , un sourire en coin.

-Avoue quand même que tu l'aurais fait si elle ne t'avait pas donné cet antidote.

Draco se mit soudainement en position assise , surpris par le geste brusque , Harry faillit tomber mais le blond le rattrapa et l'attira contre son torse :

-On s'en fout des autres , maintenant , tout ce qui compte , c'est que tu es à moi et, ceci, pour toujours

Le Survivant baissa la tête , l'air coupable. Fronçant les sourcils , Draco lui demanda : -Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse , il lui releva délicatement le menton de façon qu'il le regarde dans les yeux , d'un ton autoritaire , il ordonna : -Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

De petites larmes commencèrent a apparaitre au coins des yeux du brun , d'un murmure ,il prononça :

-O...Olivier.

Draco , rassuré que ce ne soit pas si grave que ça , éclata de rire. Après qu'il se calmait , il agrippa le poignet de son amoureux , le tirant vers lui. Puis l'embrassa , après un moment , il rompit le baiser en demandant -Dis moi , tu m'aimes ?

Un peu surpris par la question , Harry hocha lentement la tête en prononçant un faible oui , aussitot , Draco s'exclama : Dis le à cet abruti de Dubois , dis lui que tu m'appartient , à moi , Draco Malefoy , et s'il te touche , je le tuerai et cacherai son corps là ou meme pas Sherlock Holmes ne peut le trouver.

Posant son front contre celui du brun , il continua :

-A moins que tu préfère que JE lui dise cela.

Lâchant un petit rire , le brun le poussa et se mit sur lui , il déclara alors : - Si je te laisse lui parler , je suis même pas sur que je le reverrai un jour.

-Bah alors ne me blâme pas si Dubois tombe du septième étage un jour , ou bien se casse une jambe en tombant de l'escalier., ou mieux , si il tombe du haut de la plus haute tour d'astronomie ,je n'y serai absolument pour rien !

-Mais oui mais oui , on y croit. Ironisa le Survivant

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément , en profitant chaque seconde , leur langues jouant avec celle de l'autre , jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh , l'infirmière , entra , en les interrompant. Quel fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit dans quel position ils était.

Harry s'écarta immédiatement , rouge foncé , tandis que Draco se releva en grognant , mécontent qu'on les interrompe à un si beau moment.

-Monsieur Potter , je vous croyais plus responsable que cela. Déclara la femme , le concerné baissa la tête. Enfin bref. Continua t-elle en souriant. Ce n'est pas grave , on le sait tous , n'est ce pas Monsieur Malefoy ? Draco savait très bien qu'elle faisait allusion au jour où il avait crié à tout le monde que Harry était sa propriété privé. -Monsieur Malfoy, sortez je vous en pris , je vais examiner Monsieur Potter

Draco répliqua en serrant la main de son amoureux : -Je peux pas rester ?!

L'infirmière secoua la tête :

-C'est l'affaire de quelque minute, après , vous pouvez revenir. D'un air ennuyé, le blond sortit après avoir embrassé vite fait son petit-ami

**Pfiou , c'est enfin fini ! Aloooors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Lachez des ptits reviews ! Et merci pour ceux que j'ai reçu ! **

**Bon alors , je crois que je peux maintenant dire que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier...mais avant tout , je vais faire un sondage, j'ai besoin de votre avis ! **

**Alors , le premier sondage concerne Olivier , qu'est ce que je peux bien faire de lui ?**

**Je le met avec quelqu'un ( dans ce cas , dites si vous voulez Théodore ou bien Blaise ) **

**Je le laisse crever tout seul ( la solitude...) **

**Alors ? Merci d'avance ! XD Enfin bref , je fais le Disclaimer , puis je fais les RAR ! : **

**Disclaimer : RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT ! **

**Hum hum , voilà , passons : **

Melle Eternity : T'inquiète pas , on l'aime pas tous -)

Brigitte26 : Eh bien c'est fait ! x) j'espère que t'aime !

Kirane : « regarde a droite et gauche » ( pense : comme elle a su que ca allait barder ?) « se méfie » x)

The Monkey's Head : « retire son chapeau » Merci beaucoup...je n'ai plus rien à dire...

Julia uchiwa uzumaki : Bon anniversaire ! Un peu en retard mais c'est pas grave...ravi que ca te plait ! Ca me va droit au cœur ! J'espere que tu as aimé !

Brigitte26 : C'est méchant...( non je ne precise surtout pas que j'ai pensé la meme chose que toi...euuuh... »voix d'hypnose » tu n'as riennnnn luuuu...

Aurysadik : Derrien derrien , viens , entre fan de DMHP , on se comprend...

The Monkey's Head : Merchiiii ! Oué t'as raison , les voisis on les emmerde , d'ailleurs , je les ai envoyé leur lettres écrit au dos « Crevez vous-même , sincèrement , votre aimable voisine » oui je sais ce que tu pense maintenant , moi et mes voisins , on s'entends à merveille !

Audelie : Pfiou , je suis rassuré x) évidement que Draco est le meilleur , tu le prend pour Olivier ou quoi ? x') En fait , tu vois dans le chapi 1 , avant que Harry et Ron n'entrent dans la Grande Salle , imagine toi Draco qui se lève et qui dit à haute voix que Harry est sa propriété privé , imagine aussi le choc que ca a du faire x)

Little panda : merciii !

Kirane66 : Je sais c'est super ! Mais un Harry aussi timide c'est ce qui fait le fun de l'histoire x) mercii

Cocorico : Merci !

Zoe potter rogue : merci =) ouais ta vu xD j'aime trop quand il y a un c*n qui se met entre Draco et Harry x)

Youni : Merci ! Moi aussi on a les memes gouts ! Et bien sur qu'il ba le laisser tomber x) ta raison ! xD merchiii !


	6. La fin , qui est enfin posté

**Je sais je sais , j'ai été tres mais vraiment très longue à poster ce dernier chapitre, vous devrez probablement vous dire « Oh elle existe encore cette histoire ? » ou « Putain je savais meme pas qu'il y avait une suite ! » ou encore « Oh , un nouveau chapitre de propriété privé viens de sortir , zut , je me rappelle même plus de l'histoire » Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Après des vacances plutôt mouvementé , des études à en perdre la raison , des fanfictions à gogo , de la sortie des bulletin , je suis ENFIN de retour , pour une fois pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! **

**Bon j'arrete là sinon l'intro sera plus longue que le chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : Les trucs habituels...**

Harry se redressa doucement, frottant ses yeux, il bailla en balayant la salle du regard, encore à l'infirmerie...

A sa très très très grande surprise, il trouva, juste allongé à coté de lui, un Draco parfaitement réveillé le dévisageant, un sourire niais sur le visage. Réprimant un hoquet de surprise, il tomba du lit, puis se rattrapa de justesse sur la chemise de Draco.

En riant, le blond lui agrippa le poignet , le rapprochant de son torse.

-Qu...qu...Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? Bégaya Harry.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda le Serpentard.

Le Survivant marqua un moment d'hésitation , avant de finalement secouer la tête

Posant son front contre le sien ,Draco susurra délicieusement :

-Je vais te faire rappeler alors...

-Qu'est ce que...

Il eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit deux bout de chair douce se poser sur les siennes, immédiatement, les souvenirs d'hier lui revinrent d'un coup , il écarquilla les yeux , se rappelant de tout jusqu'au départ de Mme Pomfresh , mais après , c'était le trou noir.

Hésitant, il se détacha des lèvre du Serpentard et demanda :

-Est...est ce qu'on a fait ça ?

-Non , Pomfresh t'a fait dormir juste après l'examination.

Le blond prit une pose dramatical avant de continuer :

-J'ai du utiliser tout mes efforts , suer sang et eau , juste pour obtenir son autorisation pour dormir avec toi.

Harry le regarda , impassible en déclarant :

-Combien ?

-100 Gallions d'or plus un plat supplémentaire , c'était vraiment de la tarte de la convaicre.

Les deux rirent , puis tout à coup , Draco captura les lèvres de son ami , assis au-dessus de lui.

Mais bien évidemment , le moment parfait DOIT être toujours interrompu par quelque chose, cette fois-ci , ce n'était ni Mme Pomfresh ,ni Dumbledore , ni aucun autre professeur.

Non.

Ce n'était rien de tout cela.

La porte s'ouvrit , laissant entrer une jeune fille toute joyeuse de enfin retrouver son Draco , en voyant le spectacle devant elle , elle écarquilla les yeux , laissant tomber le bouquet de fleur qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Là , juste devant Pansy , SON Draco ( bien qu'elle n'ait aucun papier confirmant que c'est bien son Draco) et Harry s'embrassait fougueusement , accroché l'un à l'autre , ne remarquant pas la présence de l'intrus.

Pansy ne cria pas , non , au contraire , elle recula , sortit , fermant doucement la porte , s'éloigna jusqu'à arriver à l'autre coté du couloir , puis finalement , hurla de toute ses forces. ( Son cerveau était genre : Analyse , information détecté non logique , erreur , erreur , ALERTE !)

Revenant à l'infirmerie , Harry se détacha doucement de Draco.

-Tu n'a pas entendu un cri ? Demanda le brun.

-Non , et on s'en fou. Répondit le blond en grognant.

Il se releva , déposant délicatement son amant sur le lit, celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur , à laquelle le Serpentard répondit :

-Cours de potion dans 10minutes. Habille-toi , j'y vais en premier, j'ai quelques affaire avec Blaise.

Sans laisser de temps au Survivant de répondre , il sortit.

Harry s'habilla de son uniforme.

-Et merde...

La première chose qu'il pensa était : _Et merde , je viens de cogner mon petit orteil contre la commode._

La seconde réflexion : E_t merde , je sors secrètement avec un beau blond super sexy qui est à Serpentards et Ron et Hermione ne doivent pas le découvrir..._

Le deuxième restait dans son esprit –la première n'étant pas si importante que ça- , alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs , un sac pendant lâchement sur son épaule , à la direction des cachots , il pensait que peut-être sa relation avec Draco devrait rester secrète , pour une raison inconnue , il eut un pincement au cœur.

Trop plongé dans ses pensées , il ne remarqua pas le jeune homme et se cogna contre lui.

Relevant la tête , il remarqua que c'était nul autre qu'Olivier , Harry cligna alors des yeux , celui-là , il l'avait complètement oublié ! Il doit trouver un moyen de se séparer le plus rapidement possible de lui...

Olivier , bien que gêné , tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Après un moment de silence inconfortable entre eux , ils décidèrent de prendre la parole...

-Dis..

...au même temps ,ils se turent , et d'un rire nerveux ,Harry rompit de nouveau le silence :

-Tu peux continuer.

-Je voulais te dire que...en fait , euh...entre toi et moi , c'est...plus possible.

Le capitaine baissa la tête d'un air coupable , et Harry cligna des yeux en s'exclamant :

-Tu romps avec moi ?

-Oui.

Et il partit, laissant un Harry étonné derrière lui. Eh bah , c'était plus facile que prévu...

Le cœur plus léger, il se dirigea donc vers la salle du cour de potion avec un sourire. Sourire qui se disparaît aussitôt qu'il vit l'affreux visage du Professeur Snape. Il entra en classe , s'assied, ne prêtant pas attention au regard du potionniste.

Et c'est parti pour une heure de cours ennuyeux ou il allait retirer beaucoup de point aux Gryffondor...

_Midi , à la Grande Salle : _

Harry , assis entre ses deux amis qui se cha, remuait son jus de citrouille rêveusement.

Un peu plus loin, à la table des Serpentard , Draco dévisageait son amant , puis , étrangement , il sentit que c'était différent , c'est trop _silencieux. _Il détacha son regard du brun pour ensuite les poser sur ses amis, dès qu'il croisa le regard de Pansy , celle-ci baissa les yeux en rougissant , énervé qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il se passait , il demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La Serpentarde se frotta les mains en secouant la tête.

C'est en haussant les épaules que le blond retourna donc à son inspection top secret de son amant , rien à dire , Draco était fier de sa discrétion...

-Draco , pourquoi tu mates Potter depuis tout à l'heure ?

_..._égalant celle d'un mammouth , néanmoins , le blond ne bougea pas, fixant Harry. Blaise sourit malicieusement en continuant :

_-_Je crois que tu dois annoncer officiellement que vous êtes en couple, sinon , ca sera trop tard.

Attirant l'attention du prince des Serpentard qui le regarda :

-Comment ça trop tard ?

-Bah ouais regarde ! Dit-il en désignant la presque totalité des filles de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle bavait en matant le Survivant.

Une vague de jalousie submergea Draco , visiblement , elles n'avait pas compris à qui appartenait Harry...

Il se leva , déterminé , et s'approcha du brun , se postant en face de lui , un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Tout le monde retint son souffle , à l'attente de ce qui allait se passer.

Harry , en entendant le silence tomber soudainement, fronça les sourcils et releva la tête , il cligna des yeux en apercevant juste devant lui l'objet de ses pensées , un air moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

-Draco ?

Tout les élèves, notèrent que les deux s'appelaient déjà par leur prénom , ce qui surprit Ron , et pas qu'un peu.

Le blond l'attrapa par le poignet, les relevant au-dessus de leurs têtes , il l'entoura sa taille , puis chuchota à son oreille...

-Tu viens chez moi ce soir ?

...avant de lui mordre sensuellement le lobe de son oreille.

Et Ron s'évanouit de choc –sans exagérer, enfin si un peu- , étant donné que seul lui n'était pas présent lors du l'annonce du blond concernant sa propriété.

Les joues rosies, Harry releva sa tête pour rencontrer le regard gris métallique du Serpentard qui affichait un sourire amusé, rien que de voir les yeux de son amant, il devinait par avance ses pensées.

_Il ose faire ça devant tout le monde ? Tsh Draco tu devais au moins faire un effort._

D'un mouvement sec, le brun se dégagea de l'étreinte. Quoi ? Il tenait au moins à garder un minimum de fierté !

Draco le regarda en lâchant un petit rire et avant de partir , il lui lança un « On se voit après ! »

Douze coups annonçant minuit sonnèrent, dans le dortoir de la salle commune des Serpentards, Harry s'assit délicatement sur le lit de son amant, attendant patiemment que ce dernier sorte de la salle de bain.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du brun, quand Draco s'y mettait, il pouvait vraiment être pire qu'une fille.

-Dray, tu sais qu'on va dormir et non pas aller à un bal...

-Un Malefoy doit toujours rester présentable et spécialement pour cette nuit ! Cria le blond à travers la porte.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun, cette nuit , ce sera...

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Draco entra dans la pièce , un sourire au lèvres, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à coté du brun.

Ce dernier le dévisagea puis déclara :

-Tu as fait exactement quoi ? Je ne vois aucune différence de quand tu es entré à la salle de bain.

Le blond prit un air indigné et bouscula Harry sur le lit , se mettant au-dessus de lui d'un sourire pervers.

Très bientôt , on pouvait entendre des gémissement , devenus plus fort , puis transformé en des soupirs de plaisir...

Ce qui se passa cette nuit resta à jamais gravé dans les deux jeunes hommes...

Une fois fini , Draco fit basculer Harry sur lui , un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

-Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Je..je t'aime.

La commode devint soudainement intéressante aux yeux du Survivant.

Le blond lui caressa les cheveux , et d'une voix douce , déclara :

-Moi aussi Harry , moi aussi...

**Voilà c'est fini on remballe tout ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, pour ma part , j'ai eu l'étrange sentiment que ce chapitre était bien plus long que les autres...**

**Sinon , dites-moi votre avis ! Alala deja la fin , que le temps passe vite...**


End file.
